My Master
by Sadistic-Snape
Summary: I stepped through the small gathering of DeathEaters; all with shock on their faces. I bow down and kiss the hem of my Master’s robes. My strange necklace falling out and shining red for all to see. Set just at the start of DH. DARKFIC NOT HBP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the character Helena... who is a dark, twisted and perverted version of myself.

I came up with this story last night while I was trying to go to sleep... I actually forced myself to stop thinking about this idea. I am just glad that I did not forget it in the morning!

A big thanks to my beta Hannah... who had this to say about this little one-shot:

Wow, you are one crazy bitch! Lol just kidding, sorta. Anyway, it was . . . interesting, lots of blood and very dark. What kind of twisted mood were you in when you wrote this anyway? I liked the ending though, it rounded the story off nicely, the italics were a good touch. -Hannah

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I killed again today.

I'm not entirely sure why. I know I was told to, but that didn't mean I had to… right?

There may have been money involved. But should I have ended a life for a pay rise?

I suppose it doesn't really matter what my intentions were, no one would care anyway. I murdered a friend, a brother, a father, a son and whatever else he may have been. It didn't matter who he was, or even if he was a he. He was prey, my prey and I was his hunter, and he no longer existed.

Was he a good man? Possibly, but not to my Master. That's why I was sent. Kill all those that were against my Master, and he happened to cross my Master's path.

I must admit that I did enjoy it. Slicing open his pale neck, just below his Adam's apple. His eyes wide open in shock, not sure why he was abruptly woken from his slumber. I clamp a hand tightly over his wound, to slow the bleeding; he tries his hardest to breath, not that it would help.

I whisper into his ear a message from my Master: _Bleed for me. Bleed for your cause. Bleed for the losing side. Because you know you will lose._ I nip at his ear lightly.

I lift my hand away, causing a spurt if blood to fly from his throat and hitting my cheek; I brush my fingers over the liquid, smearing it along my cheek. He slumps heavily into his cover.

_Another squirter._

I take a small vial from within the folds of my trench coat and fill it to the brim with my prey's scarlet blood. I tie the vial to a cluster of other red glasses around my neck.

I slide one finger across the gash running along his pale throat, gathering some of his lifeline. I rip open his nightshirt, sending buttons flying throughout his bedroom.

I slowly run my bloodied finger down his hairless chest, drawing an image for his side to see. A large snaking winding out from and around a human skull. The red contrasting loudly with his pale skin.

Leaving him to finally rest in peace, I turn and spot a moving photo on his bedside table. My prey with a blonde woman, probably his wife. I open the back of the frame and slide the photograph out, I look at it again, and they are staring lovingly at each other, hands entwined. With a smirk I tear the image in half, I pocket the side with my prey into my coat and put the other half back into the frame and place that on the table again.

I walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs, missing the third last squeaking step. I close the front door behind me, replacing the wards around the house, leaving it as it was.

I continue to walk up the street, the wind howling loudly, wiping my hair around my face and making the vials around my neck clink together.

As I make it to the end of the street, the clouds open up and begin to litter the ground with raindrops, the water also hitting my face causing streaks to appear through the blood on my face. I turn on my heel and with a pop I apparate away from the scene.

With another pop I appear crouched in a lush and dark garden, leading up to a grand manor. I stride up to the small castle's oak doors, flashing a cheeky grin to the guards, and I push open the doors.

I could hear talking travelling down from a room at the back of the entrance hall. I brush a hand through my thick locks and continue forward to the noisy room. I open these doors with such force, causing the wood to bang loudly against the walls of the room.

I stood in the doorway, arms crossed against my chest and an eyebrow held up.

"My Lord, I did not know that you were having guests. I can come back later if that is better, my news can wait." I said with a smirk.

"Who is this? How did you get into my manor?" an angry voice asked.

I took my time to turn to face the voice, my eyebrow still held high as I stared at Lucius Malofy, looking flustered.

"Helena, my dear, you know I can never wait too long for your news. Ignore them and come to me." My Master hissed at me.

I stepped through the small gathering of DeathEaters; all with shock on their faces. I bow down and kiss the hem of my Master's robes. My strange necklace falling out and shining red for all to see.

I stand back up and stare at my Master, as his blood red eyes pierce mine. With another smirk I pull out the ripped and crumbled photo from my pocket. I hold it up to show my Master and then turned to show the rest of the room.

"Marcus Delanie, Deputy Head of the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. Just became a proud member of the Order of the Phoenix, to teach them battle tactics and to have an extra leg into the Ministry." I told my Master.

With a click of my fingers, the photograph in my hand burst into flames. As I watched the ash slowly float down to the marble floor, I pulled out my bloodied knife from within my jacket, tracing the serpent bound around the handle.

"Let's just say that his pretty petite wife is going to come home to a nasty little surprise." I added barring my teeth and twirling my dagger in my hand.

_I killed again today._

_And I'll do it again tomorrow._

_My Master will win._


	2. Chapter 2

I got this idea when I was on the train last week. Anyway this is dedicated to my beta Hannah… not sure if�she wanted to receive a dedication to such an evil story… but I thought since I had written something for Emma on her birthday, I should do something for�her so I finished this. This story is not over yet… I actually didn't think�I would be this long but I know that it will have a third chapter… not sure about any others… we shall wait and see. But I really need to write the next chapter of my other story.

Comment from my beta: Creepy lesbian moment but still good! - Hannah 

I actually didn't mean for there to be a lesbian moment... I didn't notice till I had finished the chapter... my character is just shall we say a little odd...

Enjoy!

* * *

**MY MASTER: CHAPTER TWO.**

I didn't kill today.

Nor yesterday.

And possibly not tomorrow either.

I lie… I did kill the Malfoy's prissy white peacock… and made the house elves serve it to them for their dinner party.

It didn't feel right. I don't regret it. I was laughing for days about it and it did taste good… its just it didn't feel as thrilling as watching the spill of human blood and knowing that I did that.

I guess I'm not that much of a murderer now that I am being sent to less life ending missions. At first I thought My Master was getting bored of me and sending someone else in my place. But sometimes I can see this look in his eyes that I had never seen on him before. It was hard to describe, the closest I got was worry.

_My Master must not worry._

_He will win._

So now I have been left to sulk around Malfoy Manor, being demanded to stay hidden and followed by an ugly little house elf with a y at the end of its name. 

I've only just acquired this elf, after taking a wander through Diagon Alley, which I wasn't suppose to be doing. I found it odd that I could feel eyes watching me from shadowy corners and shop windows. 

I could feel that someone was following me, and I truly wanted to act, slicing their throat open, I so badly wanted to see human blood, and I desperately needed it. But alas I did not act because that would be foolish, killing someone in broad daylight in the wizarding shopping district, I would be carted off to Azkaban in no time.

_My Master needs me._

Once I came back to Malfoy Manor I had to face the wrath of My Master with Bellatrix Lestrange smirking to his left. That insane bitch dobbed me in; I knew someone was watching me and now I wished that I did kill her in the streets.

For the next few days I was kept in My Master's sights at all times, I must admit that I did enjoy it; as I knew that he wasn't bored of me. But then he had to go away for business, so this is how I ended up with the pesky house elf.

At least with My Master gone I could have a few words with Bellatrix LeBitch. So I followed her, hiding in her shadow as she walked to her room in the west wing of the Manor. Once inside I locked her bedroom door with a small wave of my hand, glad that there was not a click.

I slowly stalked up to her, where she stood close to her bed with her back to me, taking off her outer robe and shoes. I quickly clamped my hand around her mouth and took her wand from her hand.

I roughly turned her around and pushed her onto bed, throwing her wand over my shoulder. I swiftly jumped onto the bed and crawled up to her sprawled body clasping her arms in one of my hands and forcing them above her head. With my other hand I lightly traced her pale neck.

I moved my fingers up and grasped her chin tightly, forcing her face to look at mine, her eyes showed a glimmer of shock. I was just glad that she didn't have that look of twisted delight that she usually carries.

"I know you have been bragging about you being the one that got me locked in this place… and I know that you're the one going on my missions." I hissed at her, glaring into her eyes.

"I know what everyone says behind my back and I know that they all hate me and wish me dead… I do not need you to further that and make them complain to the Dark Lord about me." I continued angrily.

I then let my hand trail down her neck again, coming back to the middle of her throat and squeezing hard onto her windpipe until I could hear her grasping for breath. I then leant down to whisper into her ear:

"If I ever see you doing any of those things again, I promise you that I will kill you, leaving you locked in this pretty little room drowning in your own blood."

I gave another tight squeeze to her neck and then I let go, grazing the bright red finger marks on her pale white neck. Satisfied I leapt off the bed and walked out of her room.

_I did not kill today._

_And probably not tomorrow either._

_But it's what My Master wants, and what he wants he will get._

_My Master will win._

�


End file.
